Three Simple Words
by Chibimomoko
Summary: What is this feeling I get when you're around? This feeling no one can take, no one can fully explain and no one can give to me except for you.
1. When I Fall

Kieta Matsumoto knew nothing of this thing called love. Nor did she really have an interest in learning about it. Let's just say now that she was in her 3rd and final year of junior high she was mostly focused on the high school entrance exams, working to save up money to go to Tokyo U, and living through gym class. Kieta wasn't what you'd call girly girl but definitely not tom boy material either.

Focusing on her education more than boys she didn't really talk to them or socialize with them. Not that she was anti-social or anything she had her group of friends and was comfortable with being in that circle. Not being a big fan of change she never thought in her wildest dreams what was going to happen today.

Boys had never taken an interest in her or at least had never shown any. No they were more into Akane Murimoto. With her out going extraverted personality boys lined up before her. But only the cream of the crop even got a glance from Akane, yeah she was what you'd call the superficial, stuck-up, shallow, ditz. Who knew nothing about the real world or hard work but because she was rich and pretty I guess she didn't need to. Well at least that was what Kieta thought. Even smarties like her didn't know about some things.

Now children this is where our story starts.

* * *

"Kieta-- Kieta!" Mitsumi called down the hall attracting many students' glances before getting her best friend's attention. 

_Oh, Mitsumi I forgot to wait for you by the lunchroom, didn't I? _"Yeah?" I answered turning around and then suddenly being knocked down onto the cold, hard floors of Seigaku. "Ow," I cried as my body connected to the floor. A few seconds passed before I started to collect my books that had been scattered about the hallway during my fall and then I saw that someone to the right side of me had stopped to help me pick up my books.

"Here you go," he said handing me my other books and offering a hand up.

Once back on my feet again I saw who the boy was, Kikumaru Eiji also a third year. "Thanks," I said gratefully.

"Kieta! Are you okay? I saw what happened." Mitsumi asked in a worried tone upon reaching me.

Seeing that I was still holding Kikumaru's hand I quickly let go of it and started to walk away with Mitsumi following me.

* * *

Taking one last look at the coffee colored hair girl I turned around now noticing that I was going to be late for tennis practice! _Ai, Oishi's gonna kill me!!!_ I thought now breaking into a run dodging student after student until reaching the locker room. 

"Eiji! You're ten minutes late!" Oishi exclaimed at the red hair boy as he exited the building.

"Nya! I'm sorry Oishii but there was this girl and---"

"Aahh, Eiji let's just go," he said motioning me to follow. "And stop calling me that!"

After sixty laps around we finally were permitted to stop. _I am never going to be late for practice again. _I thought to myself while catching my breath I reaching for my red water bottle. _That's weird. I could have sworn I had it here. Ah! When I helped that girl I forgot to get my bottle from my locker on the way to practice!_

"Oi! Oishi, cover for me," I whispered to my friend before sprinting back towards the school.

"Wait! Eiji! We're in the middle of practice!" he called after me. _That guy. Not only was he late, now he's leaving._

"Sqee," the door's notches wailed as I opened the door briefly before sliding in. Running down the long hallway I started to hear faint voices coming from the cooking club. _Darn, why did humans have to have a sense of nosiness? _Stopping at the Home Ec. room I listened against the closed metal door.

"You did!" I could hear girls' voices squealing as if there was some new chunk of gossip to be heard. "Yeah, she did," another girl confirmed. "I can't believe our own Kia would do that." yet another one chimed in. _Geez how many of them are in there. _I thought walking out of the sub-division of the building and into the main hallway again.

* * *

"So who bumped into you?" Mai asked now getting really interested in the conversation. Scratch that everyone in this room was now getting really interested. 

"Well I didn't see," I answered continuing to fill the cupcake molds.

"Oh come on," Jay said suspiciously leaning in over the counter top.

"Well if you're not going to tell us who bumped into you at least tell us who you held hands with until Mitsumi interrupted," Jill compromised putting down the pink sprinkles she was using to take the new batch of frosted cupcakes off the rack then placing it in front of her.

"No one," I said keeping my eyes on the uncooked cupcakes.

"No one!" everyone in the room exclaimed including Miss Suzuki.

"Kikumaru Eiji!" Mitsumi blurted out pausing her frosting duties.

"Mitsumi!" I said looking over at the girl beside me.

"Sorry but they were going to find out sooner or later," she apologized.

"Ooo," every other girl in that room said stopping what they were doing just to make this one sound and grin at me evilly.

"Look he was only helping me pick up my books," I told them hoping this would make them lay off the subject.

Nope. It did not even make them pause. About an hour later when we had finished baking, frosting, and packaging all of the cupcakes, as well as everyone had given their insight about how this was going to start me and Eiji's "relationship" people had finally started to file one by one out of the room. Soon I got ready to pack up now only three of the six of us where left in the room.

"Well good night girls," Miss Suzuki said vanishing out the door way. "Oh and remember to turn off the lights when you leave," she said reappearing at the entrance of the room.

"So can you come over?" Mitsumi asked me while helping to load the five dozen cupcakes into the white boxes for the weekends bake sale.

"Sorry I have to work," I apologized carrying the five boxes out the door with Mitsumi following making sure that the lights were off and the door closed.

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you at the bake sale tomorrow." she said disappointedly. "Well then walk home safely!" she said waving at me as we when in opposite directions down the hall. "Oh and Kieta!" she called down again.

"Yeah," I answered from behind the boxes.

"Don't bump into anyone on your way home!"

"I won't," I insured her. _At least I hope I won't._

* * *

"Whew, practice is finally over," I sighed taking a long gulp of my water. 

"Gr... Eiji don't ever do that again!" Oishi, Momo, Kaido, and the rest of the non-regulars shouted at me, all of them out of breath after the practice.

"Sorry guys, it's just," I started.

"We already know, it was because of a girl," Momo said with arms crossed, his nose up in the air. _As if it wasn't high enough already. _

"Well, actually yeah," I said, "how'd you know?"

"Eiji, Eiji, Eiji, every guy comes to a point in his life where they start to well have feelings for that one certain girl," Momo started.

"Wha_--w_ait you guys think I _like_ a girl!" I said with my jaw dropped.

"Actually guys," Fuji continued, "last I checked Eiji liked every cute girl that walked past him."

"Yeah, that's true!" they all agreed laughing.

"But you guys the reason isn't because I like her it's because," I tried to tell them.

"I see, a one sided crush," Ryoma chipped in slurping at his Ponta.

"You should be talking Ochibi! Being so rude to that girl. Um... what's her name, Saku-- Sakumi? No, Um..." I thought.

"Now, now, Eiji don't go changing the subject," Oishi said._ They don't understand... Well at least it's the weekend and they'll __probably forget about this by Monday._ I thought walking towards the school to get my backpack from my locker. _Geez, this one incident with this girl and she has me forgetting things right and left._

* * *

_Aw... I'm sorry Mits any other day would have worked. Well, I guess I'll just call you later tonight. __Just great, not how am I going to open my locker? _I asked myself, while standing just before it. _Note to self next time don't make so much cupcakes that the boxes block your view._ "Huh, well I guess I'll have to put the boxes down on the ground for now." I said talking to myself.

* * *

"Where is it, where is it?" I asked myself trying to think back to the day events where I had my World History essay. _Let's see after class I headed down toward my locker to get my things and go to practice. But I didn't stop at my locker and I didn't have it when I got to practice. So... the only thing is the girl has it!_

"Ai! What bad luck," I told myself, "on the weekend it was due and I lost it to this girl."

Walking away slowly I heard someone off the other direction. Following my ears I heard what sounded like a girl talking to herself. Looking past the corner of the hallway I saw her! The girl that probably has my essay! "Boy what good luck," I cheered looking up at the ceiling.

"Hey! Miss," I called waving at her as she closed her locker door.

* * *

_Oh no, it's him. Now what does he want compensation for helping me with my books? _I thought silently while turning around to greet him. 

"I think you have my essay," he said walking up to me.

"Essay?" I said clueless. _I think I'm missing something in here... _"Essay, what essay?"

"Well when I helped you with your books I think I might have accidentally put my homework in between the books and given it to you," I explained.

* * *

"Oh sorry. I'll check," she apologized taking off her cream colored backpack to un-zipping the first pocket_. She likes bunnies_. I noted to myself noticing the little rabbit drawing on the front of her backpack. "Here it is," she told me holding the piece of paper in front of her for me to take. 

"Thanks," I replied.

"No problem," she responded almost automatically. "Well I'll see you around," she said picking her pile of boxes up off the ground.

"Wait," I said making her pause and look back. "Do you want some help? That stack of boxes is higher than your head."

"Okay," she agreed giving me two of the white boxes.

"So where is your house?" I asked politely turning to look at her.

"Close by, but I have to go to work in like fifteen minutes so I'll head there," she informed me. "Here, since you probably have to go home yourself, I'll carry them to the shop," she paused to take the boxes back. "But thanks for helping me in the hallway and asking to now." she said walking down the rest of the hall, leaving me standing there. _That's weird. Was she mad at me or something? Normally girls would want help... Not being conceded or anything but I am a regular. _I pondered to myself turning the other direction to walk go home.

* * *

_Aw... I'm sorry Eiji. I don't have anything against you it's just I have to stay focused on school and work for right now. _I thought turning my head to look at him walking in the opposite direction now. _Kieta, he'll get over it. _I reassured myself. _He's a popular regular. There's tons of girls going goo-goo eyed at him. One girl can't possibly hurt him._

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! This is my first Eiji story and second fanfic I hope you enjoyed it! Well tootles! 

Oh and just a p.s. please read and review. But no flames I'll just figure no reviews equals a not so good story. But I would really appreciate it if you did review, it would give me some knowledge if people like my story or not.

Ja!


	2. Coffee and Cupcakes

"And sixteen cents is your change," I said politely to one of our regular customers. "Your coffee should be up in just a moment," I informed him motioning him off to the side to make room for the next customer.

One hour later…

5:48 p.m.

_So this is what it's like to be bored. _I thought to myself while enjoying the buzzing that came from the florescent lights. _Why did I have to be the one working during dinner time? Gr… well at least I get extra for it. Oh yeah, that's why. _I reminded myself while watching young couples out of the two glass doors walk by. "Huh," I sighed getting up to check what time it was. _Yes! Finally only five more minutes! _I cheered in my head.

"Ring!" the bell above the door rang as someone opened the clear glass door. _Finally, some human interaction. _

"Hi Kieta," a cheerful girl's voice greeted me from behind.

"You sound awfully happy. Did your date go well?" I asked my friend, Aki another fellow 3rd year.

"Yes, thanks for asking. But it sounded like you had some action yourself," she said changing the subject. _Those girls, they already told Aki. I mean she was on a date. What did they call her?—they probably did._

"So tell me, who is he?" Aki asked me while hanging up her coat on the coat rack and then walking over to slip on her apron.

"What they didn't tell you that also?" I said dully.

"No they said that you should tell me in person," Aki told me surprised, "this must really be news, if they actually are letting you tell me yourself."

"I guess so," I said rolling my eyes returning to my previous position by the counter.

"Well, who?" she asked standing right beside me.

"Um K--," I started when, "Ring!" the bell on the door sang as a boy walked in.

* * *

_Hm... I hope they have good coffee here. _I thought to myself while walking in the warm little coffee shop. Glancing around I saw it had a French style to it, with soft light brown walls and round tables set for two or four. As well as a little almost separate room off in a corner of the room furnished with a rectangular coffee table, two matching creamy graham cracker colored sofa chairs and a small love seat with the same color but a different looking texture. 

Walking up to the counter I immediately looked what they had. "I'll take one---," I paused looking at the girl at the counter.

"Sorry but my shift is over, Aki can take your order though," she said politely. And then walked over to the small brass three hook coat rack to fetch a thin bright yellow coat.

"Can I take your order?" the girl that was standing behind asked with the same polite tone.

"Um, just a sec." I said flabbergasted. "Wait!" I called toward the girl that was now leaving the shop.

"Miss, nya are you mad at me or something?" I asked running up to the left side of her.

"No," she answered bluntly staring straight ahead.

_Nya! What did I do to her?! _I thought while thinking back to any events of where we could have met before. _After counting today I've never seen this girl before. Hm--- I wonder what could be wrong? _"Um... won't you please tell me what's wrong?" I pleaded. _Why am I doing this? I've never met nor seen this girl before today and now I'm asking what's wrong. For all I know this could be the way she always acts._

* * *

_Why can't you just leave me alone Kikumaru? If you really want to know what's wrong then,_ "What's wrong?!" I burst out, _what I meant to say that in my head. _"What's wrong about this is you're a regular, I'm a I don't know what you call it a nerd I guess. Shouldn't you be with your friends or something? It's Friday night after all!" I said rather harshly to him. _Shut-up Kieta, shut-up. If you ignore him he'll go away, right? _"I mean don't you have a girl friend or something? I'm sure tons of girls would die for a Friday with Kikumaru Eiji." I said sarcastically. 

_Good it seems like he's finally given up. _I thought to myself as I stared ahead, stopping at the end of the street to wait with everyone else for the walk light.

"Nya, girl. You're right. But shouldn't you also be off with your friends?" he asked me. _Too__ chae __Kikumarusan, too chea. _I thought silently. And then the walk sign popped up, hopping to lose him in this crowd I set off walking or at least tried. _What why can't I move? _I looked down at my hand and realized he had grabbed my wrist and was now holding it firmly. "Look I don't know what I did to you but won't you at least tell me?" he asked sounding like that last comment to him had really hurt him.

So I turned away not wanting to let him see my face. "Oi you're just as bad as Tezuka buchou." he declared grabbing my shoulders, forcing me to turn around. "Huh? You're crying?" he said out loud more to himself.

Looking away I saw that the spot we were standing at was now nearly deserted except for the now and again group of people passing by. _Figures, everyone is probably partying and having a good time with their friends by now. _"Oi, I have an idea!" he suddenly shouted out, "why don't you come with me to karaoke night?"

"Karaoke night?" I asked now with my hand free I stared to wipe away tears with my coat sleeve.

"Yeah, it'll be fun." he said and then grabbed my arm and started to run across the street towards well I don't exactly know where.

* * *

"Wait," she said stopping us from running any further. "I can't go; I have to go home and study. Plus I have to get ready for tomorrow's bake sale." she told me before walking back to the end of the street and turning left. 

_But wait! _I thought in my head unable to make to words come out of my mouth. _Why is this happening? _I thought looking up at the cloudy sky.

"Kikumaru!" I heard Oishi calling me from afar. "Hurry up! You're already late!" he called out to me. Turning around I saw that he was motioning for me to come. "We only sent you to go get coffee at that cafe. It's been like a half an hour since," he told me holding the door for me to come in the ice-cream parlor. _Huh... I guess another day girl. _I thought looking out the window to see if by any chance she was there.

* * *

Saturday August 17th 9:30 a.m. 

"Sorry I'm late," I apologized to all eight people at the cupcake stand.

"Hey Kieta," Aki said walking up to me with a pink frosted cupcake in hand, "you forgot these."

"Oh no," I said smacking my hand to my forehead. "I'm so sorry Aki,"

"It's okay after you went off with that boy yesterday I just figured that you wouldn't come back," she said absent mindedly stepping back from what she knew was going to be a rush of girls attacking me with questions.

"Aki," I whined at her for saying that out loud, especially with everyone here. _Oh, no here it comes._

"What guy?"

"Where did you go?"

"Kikumarusan?"

"No way,"

Everyone bombarded me with questions. "Everyone!" I shouted over their voices, "We can talk about this later, right now let's focus on setting up the stand and selling as many cupcakes as we can."

"Hm..." they all smirked at me evilly. But went off in separate directions to see that everything was in order before the first round of people came. _Oh boy, this is going to be a long day._

* * *

"Finally, its break time," I sighed wiping a thin layer of sweat from my forehead. 

"And spill time," Suzumi added flipping the open sign to off to lunch before we all headed to the back of the stand to eat.

"Fine, but you each get to ask me one and only one question," I said laying down the rules as we opened our box lunches.

"Okay," everyone agreed in unison. "But only on one condition," Jay compromised, "you have to answer every question truthfully and in full detail no matter what it is."

"Promise," I replied showing both of my hands in the air. "Okay, Mia you can start and we'll go around in a circle,"

"Hm..." she smirked, "Who was the boy?"

"Oh, that's easy, Kikumarusan, who else would it be?" I asked.

"I don't know, Fujisan," she retorted playfully.

"Whatever,"

"Mitsumi you're next,"

"Okay, so where did you guys go?" she asked looking up from unwrapping her sandwich.

"Well, we just walked. Like I walked out of the cafe and he followed. And then it was so weird. We stopped

because it was a green light and when I started to walk he grabbed my wrist and wanted to know what was wrong. And since I had my back turned and I started to cry because you know I hurt my wrist a week ago and he was squeezing it really hard. But he thought he made me cry well, actually he did--- but anyways and then he invited me to go to his and his friends karaoke night. And what was really weird was I was tempted to actually go." I finished surprised that I'd told them so much.

Squeals were coming from girls' mouths every now and then. "Okay Jay shoot,"

"Hm..." she thought, "let's see. Why didn't you want to go to karaoke? You love to sing. Plus if you never try you won't know if you really enjoy spending time with Kikumaru."

"Well I don't know." I answered immediately. _Why didn't I?_ "I don't know something inside me felt wrong. I mean he's a regular shouldn't he be with his other regular friends. Besides even if I did go I'd feel out of place. So Jill you're next." I continued on to the next question looking over at Jay's younger twin who was now currently busy with eating her cream cheese bagel.

"When he invited you was he like doing it out of pity or he actually meant it?" she asked leaning in closer towards me.

"Um... it's hard to say I don't hang out with him so I don't know his voice tones." I explained taking a sip of my water.

"Well do you remember how he asked you?" Aki questioned getting up to through away her trash.

"Um..." I said absentmindedly trying to remember back to that conversation. "Well he just asked me normally."

"Normally," Mitsumi replied skeptically.

"Yes, he just said, why don't you go to karaoke night with me," I said repeating the words he had said to me yesterday.

And with me saying that everyone went silent. Trying hard to decipher any thing that could be assumed from those few words_. Trust me, I've thought a million times, there's nothing to be found there except what's one the surface. Wait what am I saying? This boy is actually making me decode simple words in hope that there's some secret message under the surface like an intricate poem?_

"I know!" Mitsumi said so excited she jumped out of her chair with an apple still in hand. "When he said why don't you go to karaoke night. He said "with me" like on one of those dates but we're not calling in a date. You know?"

We all were staring at her now. Not like oh, I know what you're saying. Your a genius stares but like, what are you talking about; sure Mitsumi you keep thinking that stares. "What? You don't know what I'm saying?" she asked confused at how anyone could miss something that obvious.

"I think what Mitsumi is saying is that Eiji likes Kieta. And that he was saying it so that you could understand that right when you heard it. Instead of what we're doing here, which is trying to see if there's a secret message some where when you take in all of the possibilities that each of the words could mean." Miss Suzuki explained so everyone could understand.

"Well why didn't you just say that?" Jay and Jill said at the same time both staring at Mitsumi wide eyed.

"Uh, but--- that's what," Mitsumi stuttered.

"Just give it up Mits," I told her patting her on the shoulder, "they're never going to see it how you think."

"Uh-hu," she nodded too flabbergast to speech in sentences.

"Well," I said getting up to stretch, "we'd better get back out there."

"Oh no you don't," Jay and Jill said running over and blocking the door. "Not everyone has asked a question." they finished leading me back to my seat. _Gr... stupid twin telepathy..._

"Okay fine then who's turn--," I asked sitting back down before, "Ding, ding, ding!" someone up front was ring the service bell on the counter. _Saved by the bell._ "Well I'd better go and check who's up front," I said and ran back to the front.

"Don't think that you're getting away from telling us about this!" I could hear Aki yelling at me as I got back up to the register.

"Hello, can I help you with something or take your order?" I asked like I would if I were at the cafe. Opening my eyes I saw who it was.

_

* * *

_

_What the, how is it that I am always meeting up with this girl? _"Hi um... well we never really introduced ourselves. Um... so you guys were the ones yesterday in the cooking club room," I said finally putting the pieces together.

She looked at me. Well more like stared, today she was wearing the school uniform like yesterday but she had a baby blue apron with a little bunny surrounded by flowers in the middle of it. _Hm... what interesting eyes, they're like purply-grey. But not the dull boring gray, a light warm grey. _I thought then upon realizing I was staring at her I quickly glanced down at the different types of cupcakes they were selling.

"Hey! Eiji! Here you are, a cupcake stand of all places," Momo called to me waving over to me with what looked like a steamed bun in his hand. "Ooo, I'll take five chocolate ones," he said and then handed the girl five dollars.

"Would you like them now or in a box?" she asked getting five cupcakes each with their own unique design.

"You can just give them to me," he said practically grabbing them out of her hands once she'd gotten them. "Thanks," he said and then began stuffing them into his mouth one at a time. I could swear I saw her eye twitching once she'd saw that he'd finished them in no more than three minutes. _Oh boy Momo, why did you have to do that? _And then I realized that she was talking to me.

"Would you like any?" she asked me calmly if she was upset at Momo's eating she sure did a good job not showing it, "there only a dollar and all of the money goes to fund our school's clubs."

"Ah, sure, I'll take a half a dozen of the vanilla and a half a dozen of the chocolate," I said pulling out my wallet to pay.

"There you guys are," Oishi said walking up to us, "I guess it's no surprise that you're here Momo." Following behind Oishi was the rest of the Seigaku regulars and the five freshmen who always seem to follow us where ever we went. "Eiji you and Fuji have next shift at our booth, remember," Oishi reminded me like usually.

"Okay, okay," I said turning back to the girl at the register now noticing that everyone was busy looking at the different cakes to be bought and the girl was busy now accompanied with two other girls, taking orders from the small crowd that had gathered around. Taking my pink box off of the table noticing it was the same one she was carrying yesterday I started towards the tennis courts with Fuji, hearing that Momo was ordering his second round of cupcakes I had to laugh, _typical Momo._ I thought shaking me head as Fujiko and I walked towards the back of the school.


	3. An Unexpected Tie

"Mai can you and the others handle the booth?" Mitsumi asked after Kikumaru and Fujisan left.

"Yeah, sure but may I ask, why?" Mai asked confused. Apparently she wasn't in on this.

"No reason, Kieta and I are just going to check out how the other stands are doing," she said before pulling me without my consent out of our stand and into the crowds of students eager to buy or play the things other clubs were selling.

"Wait," I said pulling us to a stop, "what are you doing Mitsumi? We can't just leave to booth to go gallivanting off to who knows where just to look at what everyone else is doing,"

"You're right, we can't. And that's why we're not. We are on a mission." she said continuing to walk through the student and family members packed hallway.

"What do you mean Mitsumi," I asked suspiciously.

"I mean. Let's go see what the tennis team is doing." She answered looking back at me innocently.

"What why—no," I said opening my eyes wider realizing what she was thinking of doing.

"Why not Kieta?" Mitsumi whined pulling me over to an empty corner where no one could hear. "You're always reading those romance novels here's your chance to be in one. I mean love is knocking at your door and you're just ignoring it, like it was some annoying traveling salesman selling string,"

"What?! Whatever you think about this whole Kikumaru thing is wrong. First of all he's a regular. And second why would he like me?" I said turning to walk away.

"What? Why? Can't you see, Kie," she asked me pulling me right back to my original spot. "Boys have always liked you but you've been too thick headed to notice. That's why they don't even bother anymore. And I'm your best friend; I've seen you break guy's hearts before without even knowing it. Don't you think you're taking this whole studying thing a little bit too seriously? Take a break, haven't you ever wanted to know what love feels like?" she asked looking me straight in the eyes.

I looked away not wanting to return her stare. _She's right you know. These past few years you've been so caught up with studying to even think about boys. _I looked up not wanting to think anymore on the subject afraid that I'd change my mind. "You're right, let's go um… see what the tennis team is up to," I said smiling slightly.

She returned my smile grinning she pulled me closer whispering me our plan. And soon enough we were standing right before the tennis courts. "Perfect," she said to herself grinning evilly. "Since they're teaching tennis you and him will get to talk personally."

"What do you mean we're going to be in a group?" I asked sometimes I had to wonder what exactly went on in that messed-up mind of her's.

"I mean, just act like you're really bad at tennis," she explained like it was so obvious. "On second thought just act yourself,"

"What, what's that supposed to mean?!" I asked following her into the tennis courts.

"It means Kieta that even though you are very smart, athletics aren't your cup of tea." She answered pushing me into the line. "I mean come one, you have to agree with me on this?"

_Well she does have a point… But who knows I could be naturally talented at this sport. _I thought to myself while picking up a racket from the pile and moving to where the rest of the group, including Mitsumi, was.

* * *

Scanning the new group of people I noticed yet again it was all mostly girls with a few young freshmen and under boys. _Let's see the usually group, some of the girls tennis team members, __Fuji__, the girl, her friend, wait she's here? _I thought silently glancing from each face that had gathered around. "Okay we'd like to first start off by breaking all of you into two groups. One with Fuji and one with me," I explained. 

"Then we can begin our lessons, I'd like to have the beginners over with Kikumaru and the more advanced group of you with me," I heard Fuji telling them. _Oh, boy let's see which girls like me and which girls like __Fuji__ more. _I thought giving Fuji the, you know they're going to pick who ever they like the best to go with it doesn't really matter if they're good or not, everyone's going to get mixed up anyways, look. And what did he do, he just stared at me as if he had no idea what I was talking about. _I see you want to see which one of us is the most popular amongst the girls, huh? Fine I'll play along._

We soon found out our answer and the winner was--- no one. Of course it was a tie. Looking around I'd spotted that the girl and her friend were beginners, since they didn't really look like fan girls. "Okay I'd like to first explain to all of you the forehand,"

Soon everyone was situated on spots along the wall to begin hitting rallies against themselves. "Good," I said walking along the line of beginners occasionally fixing someone's grip on the racket. Coming to the end of the line I also came to her, _why didn't I look at her name tag in the coffee shop? _I asked myself silently pausing behind her; _wait wasn't it like Kia or Kira? No, it was--_

"Kieta!" the other girl called over to her from her spot.

"Yeah?" she, well Kieta now, answered.

"Look," the other one said hitting the ball twice in a row before it flew away.

"That's great Mitsumi! Have you played this sport before, it seems like you're the only really athletic person in our group," Kieta finished before turning back to hitting her own ball.

* * *

"Here, turn you body so you're sideways to the wall," he said from right behind me. 

Turning around I saw that Kikumaru was talking to me, "Huh?" I replied, "Sorry, say again,"

"Turn you body so you're facing your friend, it'll be a lot easier to hit the ball that way," he answered repeating his advice a second time.

"Kay," I uttered out a sound, _what? Did I just say kay, wait what? _I thought before trying to hit the ball again.

"There, you've got it now!" he cheered.

"Thanks," I thanked him turning around again and bowing slightly. _Did I just bow? You're kidding me Kieta. He's just a guy. Ai!_

"Anytime," he answered before running over to help a little boy that had tripped over a ball. Watching him help the boy I thought he'd be a good big brother.

"Kieta!" Mitsumi shook me out of my thoughts and um... day dreams? And I mean that literally, "Kieta the lesson's over," Mitsumi said again.

"Okay, okay, Mits cool your jets," I retorted walking back over to put our rackets back for the next group she asked,

"So?"

"So what?" I asked.

"Huh, your hopeless sometimes Kie. What did he tell you?"

"What do you mean, you were there and I have no doubt that you weren't eavesdropping." I replied.

"Yeah, but it's more fun hearing you tell it to me," she explained.

"Whatever," I said, "we'd better be getting back to the stand though,"

"Okay whatever you say, Miss Independent," she said walking ahead of me opening the door back into the building.

_Miss Independent?_

* * *

"Oi! Fuji, do you know that girl?" I asked walking over towards him pointing at her as she walked into the building. 

"Yeah, don't you?" he asked sounding a little surprised.

"Nya! Fuji if I did would I be asking?"

"I don't know Eiji, but you never know with you asking the questions,"

"So?" I asked him.

"So what?" he said staring back at me blankly.

"Do you know anything about her?" I asked.

"Well---" he started.

"No he probably doesn't but I do," Inui said answering for him coming out from behind a tree. "Kieta Matsumoto.

Age: 14

Class: 3rd/6

Height: 5' 4"

Weight: Unknown

Hair color: Dark brown, though it's been noted to turn almost amber in the sunlight.

Eye color: purple-gray

Birthday: May 16th

And that's about all I have on her." he finished pausing to look up at us and close his notebook evilly.

"How do you know that? Wait never mind I don't want to know," Momo said from behind us. "So," he started again looking at me, "what's her name again?"

"None of your business," Fuji said leading me away. _What are you up to? _I thought suspiciously. "Nothing," he answered as if he'd read my thoughts. "Just maybe you'd want to make a deal with me; I won't tell any of the regulars if you promise to treat me to coffee for the next two weeks. Besides," he said looking at me," this will give you a chance to watch Kieta,"

_Fuji__ you evil #&$!!! I'm going to remember this one... _I grumbled to myself while glaring ahead at him. _What? Where are you taking me?_

* * *

"We're back!" Mitsumi announced to everyone, including the people in the hallway, as we walked back into the stand. 

"So where'd ya go?" Jay asked immediately once they were away from any person's wandering ear.

"To check out our competition," I lied, _well only partly... _Thought to myself.

"You might as well tell her. She's bound to find out eventually," Mitsumi said surprisingly right.

"Fine, we were off," I paused for a second," at the tennis courts."

"I knew it!" Aki said jumping up out of her chair, Jill handing her what looked like rather large quantity of money.

"Do you want me to tell you what happened or what?!" I said talking above the rest of the girls that had some how broke into chatter in a matter of seconds. Then everything quieted down, every girl in the room watching me intently. "Well, we went to the tennis courts and he helped me." I told them.

"He helped you," Jay eyed me suspiciously.

"No, no, no, he like spent extra time teaching her," Mitsumi replied.

"Mits, he told me to--" she cut me off,

"Oh that's right then when you said thank you and bowed, I mean seriously Kieta. You bowed? But anyhow he said, any time,"

"Ooo," every girl in the room chanted.

"You guys!" I screamed at them, "Stop it! He just said any time it's no big deal, don't you think we should be getting back to the booth

so we can like win the fund raiser?"

* * *

" Fuji where are you taking me?" I stopped him once we were inside the school again. 

"You'll see," he said turning back and walking towards the crowded halls of the school.

There were students everywhere. The halls were so jam packed all you could see was people no walls just students. When I finally

caught site of Fujiko again I realized where he had taken me.

" Fuji! What the heck! Why are we outside the principal's office? Shouldn't we be back at the stand helping out?" I practically yelled at him.

"Yes and no, our shift is done. Remember? Only two and that was just our second one. You know Kieta was there?" he taunted me.

"Shhh... Keep it down or else everyone will hear," I said putting my index finder to my mouth.

"Okay, okay, but else whys the reason why we're here is well, you remember that there's a prize to the club or team that earns the

most money. And well I'm just checking what team is in the lead." he explained walking over to the door of the office where there was

a sign hanging with the rankings on it. "Hm... looks like we're so far in the lead. Plus there's only about half an hour left of the competition left. And I pretty much am sure we'll win this one. Like last year and the year before and well every since the competition started." he said more to himself than to me.

"Okay so can we go now?" I asked feeling border by the second.

"Uh-hu just after we go get some thing from the bake sale," he said walking back towards the what looked like even more packed

crowds. _Well it makes sense, now that we're into the last half an hour of the festival, stands are putting "sales" I guess is the word on their items or games. _I reasoned out in my head.

"Are you just going there because you want to annoy me?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"No, I never got a cupcake or anything of that sort and their stand had the best looking food. So we're going there not only to see your girlfriend but to buy some half price cakes," he said answering my question.

"Nya! Fujiko why are you being so mean today?" I asked him rhetorically.

"Yes I'd like one of the strawberry cream cheese cupcakes and three of the butterscotch cookies," he said too busy ordering his sweets to listen to me either that or he was ignoring me...

* * *

"Attention! Attention students! If you'd all make your way to the gymnasium. The awards will be given there." Mrs. Yamada said over the loud speaker. 

Once we'd all shuffled in and sat down in our groups the girls team joining us over by our spot, I soon found myself scanning the incoming students and already seated looking for her. _Well at least Fujiko isn't bothering me anymore... _I thought to myself turning my attention back towards the front of the gym where Mrs. Yamada had called attention to everyone.

"I'm very proud of all of you. You guys did went above and beyond my expectations of the amount of money that was going to be raised. Now I'd like to announce the winners of this years fund raiser." she paused _hm... For what dramatic effect? _I thought before she went on. "Now what we've all been waiting for our first prize winners are, well I guess this will be a surprise to everyone. This year it was a tie. So will the captains of the two tennis teams and the president of the cooking club come up to the stage," she finished followed by a sea of clapping as the three students walked down the flights of stairs depending where the clubs were located.

"Now I guess everyone is wondering what the prize is huh? Well this year these clubs have won a trip to the Nagawa Onsen over winter break for one week," Mrs. Yamada finally finished her speach then shook each of the club leaders' hands and dismissing the groups from the gym to go pack up their stands and leave.

* * *

Well hope you liked it sorry it took me so long if you wanted to read it. Well I'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. 


	4. The Right Cafe

"How much clothes do you think I should bring?" Mitsumi asked over the phone.

"Well Mits. Let's see we're going to be there for seven days so—oh, I don't know. Maybe seven outfits." I retorted back.

"Oh, come on only seven?" Mitsumi teased back.

"Oh, you're right make it fourteen that way we can change at least twice a day in case like I break one of my fake nails and have to get new ones along with a new outfit to match." I said as preppily as possible.

"Well I have to go I think my mom needs help," Mitsumi concluded, "so I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep, bye," I said before hanging up my phone.

_Hm... What should I pack? Well, we're only going to be there for a week. _I thought as I started to pull random things out of my closet and pile it up onto my bed. "I think that should be enough," I said at last standing back to look at the small pile of clothes that had accumulated on my mattress.

"Kieta! Time for dinner!" I heard my mom call from downstairs.

"Coming!" I responded turning around to walk toward the door of my room.

* * *

"Can I take your order?" Aki asked politely to the next customer.

"I'd like one vanilla latte, Eiji," the Seigaku regular said turning to the boy standing next to him, who was currently sifting through his wallet, "would you like anything?"

He grumbled something to himself before saying,"Yeah, I'd like the small raspberry mocha."

"Okay, so that was one vanilla latte and a small raspberry mocha? Okay then that comes to seven dollars and eighty-seven cents," the girl said then she called to her partner for that shift who was in the storage room.

"Kay, one vanilla latte and a small raspberry mocha coming up," the other girl behind the counter said while she came out of the storage room with some cardboard boxes in her hands.

"That'll be up in one second," the girl waiting on us said turning around to assist the other who was about to crash into a counter.

"Nya! Fuji how can you be so mean two weeks of this?" I complained.

"Well, you should be glad I picked the right cafe," was his only reply as he walked toward one of the high tables next to the windows.

"What do you mean the '_right'_ cafe?" I asked him confused as we sat down.

He then pointed over at the counter where we had just ordered at. The two girls, one with the long brown hair and brown eyes and the other, Kieta, wait Keita! And then it hit me this was the cafe she worked at. The girl with the strangely colored eyes.

* * *

"Hey, Kiet, isn't that your boyfriend over there?" Akiko asked the girl standing by the coffee machines. Pressing what seemed like bottons at random.

"Boyfriend?!" I exclaimed spinning around to follow Aki's glance. "Eiji! What? We barely know each other,"

"Yeah, but that's what the ski trip is for,"

"Go give them their order," I said shoving the tray, holding the two hot drinks, at the young "matchmaker".


End file.
